donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
3-4 Scorch 'n' Torch
Scorch 'N' Torch is the fourth level of Bright Savannah. It involves crossing a dangerous area that is blazing with fire, and trees and grass are getting destroyed/burnt. It has 7 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin on a small cliffside with fire spreading around you. Be careful in this level! Go to the right and you will be introduced to water plants. Pick up a plant and use it to dowse the fires that are blocking your way. When you get to the first two swinging vines, put them out with the plant, but also put out the grass under it and roll through it all to collect the first Puzzle Piece (1/7). Just past this area, you will notice the first KONG Letter (1/4) on a burning tree. Hop up the leaves to grab, but be quick as the leaves will disintegrate when you stand on them for too long. Keep going while putting out the grass and vine fires until you get to one near a large tree. Swing across and land on the tree leaves, but the tree will start to sink. Stay on the tree until the top is visible and you will find a Puzzle Piece (2/7). Now go past the Checkpoint to your right. Go past the Checkpoint and dodge the flaming Screaming Pillars until you find two Swooper Doopers. Put out the fire under them to reveal a hatch. Slam on the hatch and you will fall below and be taken to a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next Puzzle Piece (3/7). After this there will be a section with two burning vines and scorched ground. The next KONG Letter (2/4) is between the vines. Put out the fire on both vines with the nearby water plants and grab it. Also, under the vines on the scorched ground is a hook. Pull on it to find the next Puzzle Piece (4/7), but be careful as the ground will set alight if stood on for too long! Keep going through the level, avoiding the Screaming Pillars and fire until you come across more burning trees. Under the first one is the next KONG Letter (3/4). Stand on the branch above it, and as the tree sinks, you will be able to grab it. On the next sinking tree, once again wait until you see the top and you will find another Puzzle Piece (5/7). Go past the next Checkpoint. Continue through the level, dodging the fiery vines, pillars and trees until you get to a small plateau with continuous raining fireballs. Dodge them all and collect the KONG Letter (4/4) that is in the middle. After the 'G', there will be a burning tree trunk. Grab a water plant and put out the fire in it to enter a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next Puzzle Piece (6/7). Dowse the vines to the right and swing your way to the end of the level, where the Slot Machine Barrel is bouncing on the scorched ground beneath it. Don't break it yet. Instead go to the right past it and roll through the grass to collect the final Puzzle Piece (7/7). Now break the Slot Machine Barrel to finish the level! Videos/Music